1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to components and hardware for stringed musical instruments and more particularly to volume control for electric guitars and other stringed instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stringed instruments, particularly solid-body guitars, have been equipped with various types of bridges and tailpieces since the instrument was introduced. First developed by Bigsby and Fender, a tailpiece with a vibrato bar allows the player to effect vibrato and pitch changes by moving the vibrato bar up or down relative to the top of the guitar body to adjust the tension on the strings. As illustrated in FIG. 1, one type of prior-art vibrato tailpiece 8 has a vibrato block 11 connected to and extending transversely from the bottom side of a bridge plate 10. The vibrato block 11 extends through a vibrato cavity 19 in the body 4 of the guitar 5 with bottom portion 11a connecting to springs 28 that extend and connect to guitar body 4. Bridge plate 10 is able to pivot about pivot point 17 with springs 28 pulling against the the force of string tension. A vibrato bar 18, also known as a whammy bar or tremolo bar, engages vibrato block 11 with a first end 20 of vibrato arm 18 being inserted into vibrato block 11 through bridge plate 10. Vibrato bar 18 allows the player to pivot vibrato block 11 and bridge plate 10 against or with the force of spring(s) 28 to change tension on the strings 6 and alter the pitch for a vibrato or portamento effect. In addition to moving up and down in a rocking motion 22 relative to the top face 4a of the guitar body 4, vibrato bar 18 rotates in a 360 degree circular motion 24 about an axis extending through first end portion 20 of vibrato arm 18 as viewed looking at top face 4a of the guitar body 4. The circular, rotational motion allows the player to hold vibrato bar 18 as the player's hand moves across the strings as well as swing vibrato bar 18 away from strings 6 when vibrato arm 18 is not in use.
FIG. 2 shows another type of vibrato tailpiece 40 of the prior art that includes a frame 41 that can be screwed to the guitar body. Strings (not shown) attach to and wrap over a first rod 42 and then pass under a guide rode 44 before extending across a bridge (not shown) on their way to the headstock (not shown). Vibrato bar 46 attaches to a mounting bracket 48 connected to the end of first rod 42. A spring 50 biases vibrato bar 46 to a position over guitar body (not shown) and in balance with string tension. The player positions vibrato bar 46 by rotating it about a connector 52 that secures vibrato bar 46 to mounting bracket 48. The player changes the string tension, and therefore pitch, by pulling up or pushing down on vibrato bar 46 to rotate first rod 42 where the strings attach.
In addition to pitch changes using a vibrato tailpiece, guitarists also use the volume knob or a volume pedal to produce volume effects, such as swells and fade-ins. The guitarist typically plucks the strings while at the same time using the little finger to rotate the guitar's volume knob. Because the volume knob is often positioned to be out of the way of one's strumming hand, plucking the strings and adjusting the volume at the same time is difficult to do. Even more difficult is using the vibrato bar for a combination of pitch changes and volume changes performed all while picking or strumming. For the guitarist who uses a foot to control other effects pedals, such as a wah-wah pedal, using a foot-controlled volume pedal is poor option since the foot is already occupied with controlling another pedal.
Therefore, what is needed is a vibrato system for guitars and other stringed instruments that provides another option for plucking the strings while also adjusting pitch and/or the volume.